


My Best Friend

by Beckstar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Background Relationships, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckstar/pseuds/Beckstar
Summary: Jace and Simon have been best friends since they were eleven years old. Jace has been in love with his best friend since they were seventeen. No big deal.....right?





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't know where this came from. This is just something that has been rolling around my head since I discovered Jimon. It's just a bit of fun and I am completely new to the fandom - so it may not be true to canon in some details. I haven't read the books, but I like the TV show and think the two characters are great.
> 
> A couple of things, I am not from America, so I will likely have got some things wrong about the school system and the medical programme (all my information comea from films and Grey's Anatomy!). I have tried to be as vague as possible, but please excuse any discrepencies.  
> Also Simon’s Dad dies a little later in this story.
> 
> This hasn't been betaed, so all mistakes are mine. It is just for fun and the characters do not belong to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jace was sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He was flipping through the latest edition of Simon’s favourite film magazine. He would never admit that he had any interest in the more in depth side of filmmaking or in any of the lives of the famous people who were involved with them, but being best friends with Simon Lewis since they were eleven, meant that he couldn’t not know/learn about these things. Eventually he had started to care about when the next Avengers film was coming out and who was going to be in it. He realised what a big deal it was that a new Star Trek TV series was coming out and had been gutted when he had stumbled on a spoiler. He still played indifferent to Simon and teased him about his obsession with the fictional world, but it was all in jest.

At the moment however their flat was empty and Jace was enjoying a well earned cup of coffee, after a gruelling shift at the fire station and reading about how Robert Downey Jr shipped all the Tony Stark pairings out there. Personally Jace had a soft spot for him and Banner, Mark Ruffolo was hot – especially in glasses.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by Simon clattering through the door of their apartment, being as graceful as a bull in a china shop as per usual. “Jace!” he hollered across the open plan living and kitchen area. “You won’t believe what just happened!” His cheeks were rosy and his face was beaming with a huge smile. He looked beautiful.

Jace sighed, folded up the magazine and pushed it to one side. “Enlighten me.” He drawled, feigning disinterest.

“Were you reading my magazine?” Simon asked, his face turning into a puzzled frown.

Jace raised his eyebrow at the other man – communicating in one expression ‘Is that really what you want to focus on right now?’

Simon seemed to come back to himself and his previous exuberance. “Oh right – yeah” he pushed his glasses up his nose “Well I was grabbing lunch at the hospital, totally dead on my feet...sorry that’s probably not the appropriate term....as we did have a patient earlier that was literally dead on their feet...”

“Simon” Jace prompted, trying to bring him back to the point.

“Right sorry – ok. So anyway I thought I was hallucinating, because Camille was there in the cafeteria. Can you believe it?!”

Jace rolled his eyes and stood to take his coffee cup to the sink. “If you are getting that excited about your girlfriend coming to meet you at work, you really need to rethink things Simon.” He whined “Also might I add that most partners would have already visited you at the cafeteria months ago when your internship started.”

Camille wasn’t Jace’s favourite person and not just because she was dating Simon. She was very demanding and had the other man wrapped around her little finger. Most of all though she didn’t appreciate him, she didn’t appreciate how lucky she was.

“She asked me to marry her!” Simon’s voice broke through his internal monologue.

“Excuse me?” Jace questioned, as he dropped his coffee cup in shock and turned to face his flatmate.

“I know right! I think it’s so cool that she asked me, because you know I would be a bumbling mess if I ever wanted to ask someone to marry me. I probably wouldn’t even be able to get the words out....but yeah I was so tired and she came over, looking stunning, and I honestly thought I was dreaming. All the other interns were staring and I think some of them probably thought I had made her up, so I was so glad she came to see me. I know she hates hospitals and it meant a lot that she made the effort-“

“Simon!” Jace was going to throttle him if he didn’t get to the point soon. He had barely registered what the dark haired man had said before. “She asked you to marry her?”

“Err yeah she did.” A small smile grew on Simon’s face then, one side higher than the other. “She sat in my lap and told me she loved me. That she wanted to spend the rest of our lives together and asked if I would marry her.” There was a full blown grin on Simon’s face now and Jace was speechless. His heart was breaking inside and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“What did you say?”  
\-------------

Jace Herondale had been in love with Simon Lewis since they were seventeen. He had still been Jace Lightwood then and the two of them had been best friends since they started school.

The two of them fit the typical high school stereotypes, albeit at opposite ends of the spectrum. Jace wanted to be on the football team and follow in his big brother’s footsteps. His parents wanted him to succeed academically too and eventually they wanted all their sons to join the military. He was popular and already had friends before he walked through the school gates.

On his first day, he had seen a small boy with glasses standing at the bottom of the steps looking up in absolute terror at what was before him. He fit the geek stereotype to a tee and was already stuttering in front of an older girl, making fun of his Batman T-shirt. He endeared himself to Jace in that moment and he hated seeing anybody being picked on. He had stepped in and defended the other boy's choice of clothing. Simon always says Jace was his hero then, rescuing him from the school demons - or bullies as everybody else calls them.

They had been inseparable ever since. Alec and Izzy loved him like another member of the family, although Alec had taken some time to warm to him – but he was like that with everyone. Simon’s house had felt more like home to him than his own growing up, meals with his Mum and sister the highlight of any week. The two of them were very different, but they embraced and accepted each other’s quirks and called each other out if one of them was being a douche. 

So when Jace started to realise he didn’t like girls the way every other guy in school seemed to do, Simon was the first person he told. Growing up in the strict Lightwood household had made him believe that being gay wasn’t an option, wasn’t ‘normal’. Simon had been there with him through it all, making him realise that what his parents thought wasn’t gospel and that he was worthwhile whoever he was attracted to. He listened to his feelings, thoughts, worries and was there to support his coming out, the inevitable fall out with his parents and the revelation that came with it that he was adopted. He helped him accept his siblings love, despite the blonde feeling that he didn’t deserve it. He helped him rebuild his life, support him through college and his realisation that he didn’t want to join the military. He was enthusiastic in Jace’s ambition to become a firefighter and was there every step of the journey. He had encouraged him in his search for his biological parents and threw a party when he officially changed his name to Herondale.

Somewhere along the way, around the age of 17, when Jace had actually started to enjoy being gay, he realised that he had fallen in love with his best friend. Simon had told him he was Bi the year before, but that didn’t mean they were going to fall into each other’s arms and live happily ever after. Jace was realistic and he loved Simon too much to ruin what they had.

So he watched his friend’s love life from the side lines and enjoyed a bit of his own along the way. He told himself it was better this way. He still got all the good bits of Simon and they almost acted like a couple in their shared apartment, bickering over dirty socks and having Netflix marathons until the early hours.

Then Simon met Camille. 

Jace disliked her from the beginning. He disliked that Simon fell over himself when she was in the room, becoming the stuttering, unconfident 11 year old he had first met. He loved that Simon, but that wasn’t who he was anymore. Although Jace felt that he got the better deal out of their friendship, he knows that he had been there for Simon too. He helped him become confident in his strengths and not to be afraid of his weaknesses. He helped him talk to girls (and later boys – that had been interesting and involved a lot of tequila for Jace). He supported him when his Dad died and the guilt he had with spending his inheritance on Medical school. (‘I don’t want this money Jace I want my Dad back!’). He had helped tackle the school demons and Simon’s insecurities. He had encouraged his music and been to every one of his gigs. He had been a shoulder to cry on when things with Clary hadn’t worked out and had helped them both rebuild their friendship with each other.

He had struggled to support his relationship with Camille. He felt that Camille was using him, but for what purpose he couldn’t fathom. If he genuinely thought she loved and cherished Simon, he would be happy for his bespectacled friend and be content that he was with someone who deserved him. 

And now she had asked him to marry her, they had only been together 7 months. How was Jace meant to survive this?

\---------

“What did you say?” Jace’s own words rang in his ears. Part of him didn’t want to hear the answer, because at least in this moment he could pretend that this wasn’t happening. That Simon’s answer wouldn’t be yes. “I mean it doesn’t sound like a very romantic proposal – anyone who knows you would know that you would want something special and that you would at least want to be awake for it. I’m not saying that you wouldn’t appreciate something spontaneous, but you would either want something big and romantic or for someone to look at you one day and just know......They would just know that they wanted to spend the rest of their life with you and in that moment they wouldn’t be able to hold it in. ‘Will you marry me?’ would just burst from their mouth, surprising the both of you, but both of you knowing wholeheartedly that it had been meaningful and.....right.”

Simon seemed a bit shell-shocked at what he just said and was staring blankly at him. Jace came back to himself and metaphorically put his head in his hands, what had he just said? 

“You're right....I would want that....although I would also love the big romantic gesture too.” He paused, a small smile on his face. “I told Camille I’d think about it.”

“You what?” Jace asked, surprised “Why the hell were you so exuberant coming through the door then if you are not sure?”

“Well it’s not every day that someone asks you to marry them Jace - I never in a million years thought it would happen to me.” 

“Simon-“

“I know, I know self pity is a turn off....but despite the lack of romance or thought...it was still nice to be asked you know.”

Jace moved towards Simon at this and grabbed his hands “But you deserve the romance and for someone to think it through....you deserve more than Camille.” The blonde closed his eyes at his last comment, he hadn’t meant to say that last part. “Sorry I didn’t –“

“No it’s ok Jace you are right, I do deserve more.” Jace was gobsmacked by the dark haired boy’s words. 

“That’s why I said that I would think about it.” He pulled away from Jace and moved towards the living area.

The blondes face must have been a picture of confusion, moving over to the living room to join his friend on the couch. "I am sorry for leading you on, I just wanted to play with you and see your reaction.” He giggled, as Jace’s mouth gaped open. “I tell you man, you exceeded my expectations.”

The blonde frowned, before a small smile appeared on his face. “I didn’t know you had it in you Lewis.”

“I learned from the best” Simon conceded.

Jace smirked “So have you thought about it?”

Simon looked down at this and started fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie. “Well as soon as I finished my shift I tried calling you, Izzy and Alec. Alec was the only one that picked up and he actually had some interesting information for me.” He paused and looked at Jace before standing up to look out the window. “It turns out he told her about the clause in the inheritance from my Dad.”

“What? Do you mean the lump sum you get when you are thirty?” the other man asked.

Simon turned to him with a small, sad smile on his face. “Unless I get married before then” Jace gasped at the realisation, well Camille really had shown her true colours. “I was mad at Alec, but he said he wanted me to see who she really was and what her priorities were. He said it was his job to protect me as my honorary big brother.” A small, happier smile appeared after he said that. “So he guilted me into forgiving him and then I spent the next half an hour rambling at him about what a sad state my life was in. I mean the only thing I have going for me is that my Dad died and left me a load of money.”

Simon sat back down and put his head in his hands. 

“Simon that is not something you have going for you and it shouldn't be an attribute that any potential partner should look for ” Jace said clearly, trying to ensure that the other man heard him.

“That’s what Alec said....over and over. He actually came up with the idea of being all excited about it when I came home, to wind you up – he said it might cheer me up and give you the shock of your life. A win-win.”

Jace was going to kill Alec.

“I just thought that if I was with someone like Camille, it would prove that I was good enough for-“

“Simon” Jace cut him off. “I am not going to let you finish that sentence. You are worth 10, a 100 Camilles and I won’t let you believe anything different.” Simon’s small smile returned at that. “I am guessing your answer is going to be no then?”

“Yeah, I’ve just got back from her apartment. There was a lot of shouting and she threw a shoe at me. Only my superb ninja skills let me escape unscathed.”

Jace raised an eyebrow at that, as if to say I’m going to let that comment go cause you’re hurting. “Ok this calls for beer, ice cream and men in tight uniforms.”

“Marvel or Magic Mike”

“Both – let’s go for broke!” Jace said, a big grin on his face as he turned back to the kitchen to get the supplies.

\-----------

Simon Lewis had been in love with Jace Herondale since he was eleven years old. 

The blonde angel had come into his life on their first day of school. He had been so nervous that day, terrified of the kids, the teachers and the expectations from both. Also Rebecca had told him horror stories of what high school was like and said that if he as much as said hello to her inside the school grounds, she would deny all knowledge of his existence. So he had to face this alone, no friends, no cool points and no idea. 

He had worn his favourite T-shirt for luck – who didn’t like Batman? 

Apparently everyone.

He had already been heckled three times between the house and the school steps (although one had been his sister). He was being teased by his fourth assailant, when an amused voice floated up from behind him. 

“Who doesn’t like Batman?”

The voice turned out to be attached to Jace and Simon had been enamoured with him ever since. His infatuation had then turned into a full blown crush when puberty hit, then to a madly in love love, then to a I even love the things I hate about you all encompassing love. Despite these internal stages and struggles, the blonde had remained his best friend and was one of the most important people in Simon’s life. Weirdly enough he was also one of the most important people in Jace’s life too and he didn’t know how the hell that happened. 

Jace understood him and didn’t ask him to be anything else but himself. He let him ramble about anything and everything, indulged his obsessions and brought him out of himself when he had retreated too far into his own mind. He still teased him and mithered him to come to the gym, but never made him be something he wasn’t. Simon had never had that in his life before.

Despite his infatuation/crush/unhealthy obsession with the blonde, he never for one moment thought that his feelings would be reciprocated. Jace was....Jace and Simon was....Simon and despite Jace’s hard work on Simon’s self confidence, he was still the math geek and Jace was still the star quarterback.

Even though he knew he would never be anywhere near Jace’s romantic radar, he hadn’t been a wilting flower either. He had had some fun and also some ill advised romantic entanglements (Clary).

Then he met Camille.

If Jace was the star quarterback, Camille was the head cheerleader and for some unknown reason she was interested in Simon. He thought that if he could be with her, maybe he could be good enough for Jace. They started dating and before Simon knew it she was a part of most aspects of his life. He had thought for a while that maybe the two of them could work and his obsession with Jace even lessoned....slightly. Maybe this could be the start of him getting over him, moving on. One day Jace was going to find the person that lit up his world and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. One day he would move out, get married, start a family (he knew that Jace wanted that) and Simon wouldn’t see him every day. Wouldn’t see him grumpy first thing in the morning or delirious in the early hours, after a night shift. He wouldn’t be the first person Jace called when something good (or bad) happened or the last person he spoke to at night. He had set himself up for that fall and he thought that maybe Camille could help that transition.

As the months passed by however Simon started to realise that Camille was still the head cheerleader and not much else. There was no substance to her behind that facade and her mask was starting to slide.   
Fortunately Camille had made the bold move of asking him to marry her and her true colours had shone through. Simon might have not had the confidence to do anything about things otherwise.

So that left him single again and more in love with his best friend than ever.

\----------

One month or so after the proposal....

Jace and Alec were sitting at the bar in Hunter's Moon, each nursing a beer. Simon was playing that night and the usual crew had come to see him. The two brothers were alone together and Jace could feel that Alec was waiting to say something.

“You should just tell him you know.” The dark haired man finally ventured.

Jace rolled his eyes “Alllecc”

“You are moping Jace and it’s starting to get pathetic.” Jace sent him a death glare and Alec shrugged. “I’m not the one who’s repressing my feelings.”

The blonde snorted in disbelief at THAT comment   
“Excuse me? Are you really using that line on me? How long did you repress your feelings for Magnus?”

“Not for 10 years.” Alec countered.

Jace grumbled at the other man’s words, he hated when his brother was right. Alec had known about his feelings for Simon pretty much at the same time he did. He had been the blonde’s confidante ever since, letting him vent his frustrations and unrequited feelings on a regular basis. 

Alec sighed and turned to Jace “Look Jace, I know that I am being a bit of a hypocrite suggesting that you confess your feelings to Simon, after what happened with me and Magnus” Alec had been set to marry Lydia Bramwell, an officer’s daughter and fellow soldier, before he fell in love with their wedding planner Magnus Bane. “But I also speak from experience. I don’t want you to go through what I went through. If I had admitted my feelings sooner, my wedding wouldn’t have been such a fiasco – it wouldn’t have even happened. I mean how would it have felt watching him marry Camille....or anyone else for that matter....knowing that he had made that choice without knowing how you feel, without knowing that being with you was an option.”

“Alec I appreciate your concern, but Magnus wasn’t your best friend – I can’t lose him because of some infatuation.”

“Ok two things.” Alec counted them on his fingers “First of all – it is not an infatuation and you know it. Second of all – there is no world or situation where Simon Lewis would not be your best friend.”

Jace looked into his brother’s eyes at this and saw the sincerity in them, but he knew the truth of his words regardless. Even though he felt that he wasn’t worthy of being with Simon romantically, he had no doubt in his friendship with him – Alec was right he had to have the confidence they could survive anything. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the bar. “I don’t know if I can say the words out loud to him – I mean how do you go about that. ‘Oh hi Simon – great gig and by the way I have been in love with you for 10 years – fancy a date?”

“You what?” Jace heard from behind him in a voice that sounded distinctly Simon like. When had he stopped playing? He looked at Alec, who was barely concealing a smirk. Jace felt like he had been set up here by his interfering big brother.

“I – err – best leave you two to it.” He said as he got up from his stool “Good luck” he whispered as he passed by Jace. 

The blonde swallowed and turned round to face Simon. He looked beautifully shocked, mouth still hanging open. “Is this some sort of joke?” he asked.

Jace took a deep breath at this, time to be brave he thought. “Not unless you want it to be.” He verbalised, giving Simon a way out to let him down gently.

His friend’s eyes widened at this, coming to lean against the bar for support. “You love me?.....for how long – 10 years?” Jace nodded, he had already jumped off the metaphorical cliff, there was no point in trying to claw his way back up. “Wow – I....Wow.”

“If I knew this information was going to make you speechless, I would have told you years ago – I am always looking for ways to shut you up."

“You should have” Simon said, as he turned to look at Jace. “You should have told me years ago, it would have saved us a lot of time.”

The blonde’s heart started beating faster in his chest. Did Simon really say what he think he said? “Did you mean-“

“And there are way more interesting ways to shut me up.” Interrupted Simon, as he brought his hand to Jace’s neck and pulled him in for a full, sweet, life changing kiss. The blonde’s world seemed to stop at that moment, but he was vaguely aware of Simon’s tongue finding his and the kiss becoming a full on make out session – in the middle of their favourite bar. His hand found its way to Simon’s hair, the other puling him in by the hips. Wow could his man kiss. He vaguely heard cheering in the background (most likely Alec) and finally Simon pulled away with a nervous chuckle.

When Jace could find his voice again, he spoke “Damn Lewis you got game – ‘There are more interesting ways to shut me up’ – that’s some line, do all the girls and boys fall for that?”

“The only one who matters did” was Simon’s suave response. Jace blushed, well it was something to be on the receiving end of that charm “Besides I had a great teacher.”

The other man laughed “And now the young Padawan has become the Jedi Master.”

Simon’s smirk became a full blown smile. “Oh my goodness, I know you just confessed your love to me and we like just made out – which was really hot by the way – but you using Star Wars references to woo me has got to be like all my wet dreams come true.” Jace laughed at this and couldn’t believe this moment was actually real. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “I mean I knew you had been reading my film magazines and I know you totally have a thing for –“

Jace cut him off with another kiss, taking control of this one and moulding Simon to his own body. They eventually pulled away from each other “You’re right that is an excellent way to shut you up.”

“I am sure there are lots of other interesting ways to shut me up that we haven’t discovered yet” was Simon’s indecent reply.

Jace’s mouth opened in disbelief “You really are James Bond.” 

“I told you the ‘The name’s Lewis, Simon Lewis’ was cool!”

“No that’s still lame, but I love you anyway.” It just kind of slipped out, he hadn’t actually admitted that yet, although he had said it offhandedly in so many words. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to say it then and he didn’t think he could have stopped it from coming out if he tried. Plus Simon had the biggest smile on his face that Jace had ever seen and his eyes were looking a little watery. 

“I love you too” he replied and Jace didn’t realise how much he had needed to hear those words and how much they meant to him. “I have done since that day on the school steps when you defended Batman and yes I would love to go on a date with you.” He paused and Jace could almost see how his mind was ticking over. “But we have already kissed...twice...and we already live together...we have been out to eat together a million times and the movies....I already know all your bad habits and have seen you shirtless...but I haven’t seen you nake-“

Jace put his lips once more to Simon’s, the love he felt for the other man in that moment pouring through his movements. He never thought that Simon would return his feelings or that he deserved this happiness, but now that he has it and Simon, he was not going to let them go.

\-----------

5 years later....

Jace was nervous.

Jace didn’t get nervous. Jace was Mr Cool. He was calm in all situations and only broke a sweat in the gym.

He tried to remind himself of this, as he mopped his brow with his napkin. He had set up a meal for him and Simon on the rooftop of their building, as it was their 5 year anniversary. They both enjoyed cooking, but had opted to order all their favourite dishes from the local takeaways. It was rare that they had a whole night off together, plus they both had tomorrow off too. Simon was now doing his fellowship as a trauma surgeon and Jace couldn’t be more proud. The blonde was also now a senior member of the fire service, meaning that their time together was precious. They had wanted to celebrate in an intimate setting, although Jace had insisted they both wear suits, mainly because Simon looked smoking hot in one. He wasn’t wearing a tie and he had left the top buttons of his shirt undone, he looked more appetising than the food.

But it wasn’t the spicy tortillas or Simon’s attire that was making him sweat, it was the ring box that was burning a hole in his jacket pocket.

He had it all planned out. He had put fairy lights up on the roof terrace, to create a romantic atmosphere. Simon’s eyes had sparkled when he had seen them, a small, lopsided grin taking over his features. After the food, he planned to draw Simon up to dance under the stars. He had pre-recorded himself playing Simon’s favourite classical piece on the piano and he wanted that to be the backdrop to his proposal. He had a whole speech planned, so that Simon would have no choice but to say yes. He would talk about their friendship and how much the other man had helped him to believe in himself and who he deserved to be. He would talk about their first kiss in the Hunter’s Moon and the journey they had been on since. They had had their moments, but Jace had never been happier. Simon was a wonderful person, he had always known that, but he was the best partner anyone could hope for. And the two of them together, well that was something rare and they made each other better. Together they were unstoppable and Jace wanted to continue making memories, wanted to forever share his life with Simon – the amazing and the awful, the mundane and the miraculous and he wanted to make sure it was known to the world that they were each other’s.

He took a deep breath and a gulp of water. He wanted it to be perfect – he wanted to make sure Simon remembered this day forever. He couldn’t mess this up.  
They had finished their food, but Simon was animatedly talking about something that happened at work. He was rambling and gesturing and Jace hoped that he looked like he was paying attention, as all that was running through his head was his speech and the most important bit – Will you marry me? 

Will you marry me?

“Will you marry me?”

“What?” Simon’s monologue stopped and there was a shocked/confused look on his face.

Oh no did he say that out loud? “No!” he exclaimed, putting his head in his hands “No, forget I said that.”

“You didn’t mean to ask me to marry you?” Simon looked disheartened.

“No I mean – Yes! – I mean – Damn it! I knew I would mess this up!” 

“Jace?” 

The blonde looked up at his boyfriend’s face. It had lost it’s sparkle and happiness. He needed to fix this. He stood up and reached for the ring box in his jacket pocket. “I had this whole thing planned and it was going to be so romantic. You would have been crying and I would have been the best potential fiancée ever, reminding you how unbelievably irresistible I am.” 

Simon’s eyes had gone wide, as it seemed the penny started to drop. Jace got down on one knee and the other man gasped, a hand covering his mouth “But I was looking at you talk and all I could think was 'I want to marry you.' So..” he brought the ring box out, opening the lid “without me realising the vital question of the evening popped out.” He found the dark haired man’s eyes, which despite him messing the whole thing up, were over spilling with tears. “Simon Lewis, I love you and I can’t imagine spending a moment of my life without you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Simon immediately cried out “A thousand times yes!” He jumped into Jace’s arms, forgetting all about the ring and planting a big kiss on the blonde's surprised lips. It soon turned into a tight hug and Jace felt the relief rush through him.

He had said yes. 

Jace Herondale was going to marry Simon Lewis. He smiled into his fiancée’s neck and laughed in joy. He pulled the slightly smaller man to his feet, swinging him around and letting out a series of whoops. He could hear Simon giggling in his ear. 

He finally brought them to a stop and grasped Simon’s smiling face in his hands. “You said yes” he whispered.

“Jace” Simon breathed “you could have asked me to marry you over breakfast in your underwear and I would have said yes.”

“Well if I had known that...” Jace laughed and Simon pulled him in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. 

They spent the rest of the evening, enjoying each other under the stars. Jace got his dance and Simon was mesmerised by his song. It wasn’t perfect, but it was them and Jace wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
